Documents such as season passes, lift tickets and trail maps are typically carried on an enthusiast's neck, for example, by a skier or snowboarder. In addition, such items are typically carried in a coat or pants' pocket or are disposed in a pocket on a garment worn inside a jacket, for example, a shirt pocket. In order to show the document prior to boarding a lift, for example, the document may be disposed in the enthusiast's shirt pocket and thus the enthusiast may have to remove several articles of clothing to accomplish this task. For example, the enthusiast may have to remove a scarf or neckwarmer to have access to the jacket's zipper. In addition, the enthusiast may find it cumbersome to pull on the zipper with gloves or mittens and may have to remove them to have the dexterity to operate the zipper and reach into a shirt, pants or jacket pocket for the document. As a result, the enthusiast's body and skin may be exposed to inclement weather conditions, such as rain or snow, while attempting to display the pass and subsequently ride the chair lift. Furthermore, the bulkiness of the gloves or mittens may make access cumbersome and even inconvenient when the enthusiast has the season pass disposed in a jacket pocket or pants' pocket, for example.
Pass and/or document holder arrangements, for example, located on a gaiter of a jacket or inside the jacket are used to reduce the problems described above. Such holder arrangements require the jacket or outer garment to be flipped or lifted up in order to make the identification visible. The enthusiast uses at least one hand and possibly both hands to flip or lift up the jacket and make the document visible to the lift operator. While this method addresses the problem of showing documents, such method has drawbacks and is limited. A skier, for example, may place their ski poles aside or angle them in such a way to be able to lift or flip the jacket. When this activity takes place in a chair lift line, the skier may hold up the line while placing materials in hand aside or may cause injury to other skiers standing in line when placing their ski poles at an angle. Furthermore, other enthusiasts may find take offense with the manner the document is displayed. The fact that the jacket has to be lifted or flipped up may not only be offensive to other enthusiasts, but may also be economically harmful to the business.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method of displaying a document such as, a season pass, in a jacket garment.